Lightly Blended
by Razzleteddy
Summary: It's been a month since the adoption and everything seems to be settling down for everyone. However, tougher challenges still laid ahead for Mokuba and Noa, which causes the two boys to rely on each other once again for support.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to the creators of the show. However, I do have one request though. It's a simple request really. Please don't "plagiarize" off my written work, which includes original characters/places/names/chapter ideas. I mean if you want to use something that I have written out. That I have worked very hard on and spent many hours reediting, please show some courtesy and ask me first, okay, Thanks – Razzleteddy

**A/N**: Greeting readers! Here's story 7 :) Enjoy! –- Razzleteddy

**Special-A/N**: This is the third and final installment of the Cry of Echoes series. If you want to understand a little more of the story, I recommend you read the other two first (Cry Of Echoes and Shadows Within) but it's not required. You can them in my profile. :)

**Warning!** Strong content **might** be featured here. So, read with caution **is** advised. I repeat, this story might contain very strong content. Also, it will have pairings featured, (mainly - S/J). You have been warned! Thanks. –- Razzleteddy

* * *

Lightly Blended

Noa let out a yawn and turned over in his bed sleepily then cringed at the sunlight that was beginning to shine in his room. Tiredly, he lifted an eyelid lazily and peered at the clock. It was six-thirty eight, time to get up and start the day. No, thanks however, he didn't want to get up. Instead, he pulled his bed comforter over his head and welcomed the warmth while he slowly drifted back to sleep.

He was almost back to his dreams, the good ones he hoped when he suddenly flinched at the sound of the door being creaked opened, followed by the light footsteps that came into his room. On instinct, he pushed himself further down into his bed, even in his sleep he felt some his fear crept up inside.

"Noa?"

Noa heard the voice speak his name, which caused him to push a little bit further down. He almost expected to get hurt. But wait, this voice was warm and soft, it wasn't cold and certainly wasn't fill with cruelty. So dare he peek?

"Noa, it's time to get up."

He heard the voice say again. Wait now, he knew that voice, its Charles of course. He felt his fear disappear instantly, "Do I have to." He finally groaned, his voice muffled by the covers.

"Yes you do. You have school today remember."

Noa groaned again at the sound of school, he hated school, he always felt lonely when he was there. "Can I sleep a little longer?" he asked instead. He then sighed when felt the covers being pulled away from face to reveal Mr. Fields kind eyes. With that, he relaxed more as he viewed up at him, "Please Charles?"

However, Mr. Fields shook his head softly, "Sorry, I'm afraid it's time to get up." He ruffled his bangs playfully before he stood up and wandered over to the window to lift the shades up to bring in the light fully into the room, "There that's better." He then turned around with his brow creased when he noticed that Noa hadn't move from his spot. "Come now Noa. Get up and get dress. Your breakfast is already on the table waiting for you to hurry up and eat it."

Noa squeaked while his eyes adjust to the sudden sunlight that blazed into his room. He groaned against the brightness as he rubbed at his eyes and knew by the sound of his voice Mr. Fields were serious, so he might as well do so. "All right Charlie, you win," he pushed the covers away and swung his legs over and placed his feet onto the floor.

Mr. Fields only smiled with a satisfied nod before he headed for the door and walked across the hallway where the other one still laid asleep. "Master Mokuba, it's time to get up…," he said in soft but firm voice.

"Do I have to?"

Noa heard Mokuba groaned just as he did, only just as loud. He laughed quietly to himself before he left his bed to his dresser for his clothes. As he stood there and gathered them up, he glanced up to his reflection in the mirror and noticed how much his appearance had change since he's lived here.

His looked more secure, more peaceful even, with only a slight hint of sadness behind his eyes. However, he also saw some of his fears there, they lurked around like a shadow but with the help of the Kaiba's, his new found family, he began to let those fears go which he had to admit he was glad to do.

Speaking of the Kaiba's, he has been living with them for an about a month now and he must say that he's quite surprised on how much he belonged here. Even though he still got a sense of awkwardness around them, especially Seto and he wished he wouldn't. He never belonged anywhere before and it felt wonderful, the feeling like you belonged and he never wanted to lose that.

"Noa, Mokuba! Hurry up now. Your breakfast is waiting!"

Noa shook his head out of his trance by the sound of Mr. Fields calling for him once again. He inhaled a sigh, "I'll be right there!" he called back then smiled delightfully. He gave his reflection on last look before finished up in a hurried. He knew for sure Seto would be up and he surely did want to make his brother mad by being late to the breakfast table, he had to keep him happy after all.

-----

Mr. Fields shook his head lightly to himself then proceeded into the dining room with newspaper in hand. "They'll be right down Master Seto," he announced as he handed him the paper while he softened his eyes, he almost sense that Seto was seemed to be in a good mood this morning which rare for him.

Seto just nodded as he accepted the paper out of his hand, "Thank you Charles," he had a small amusing smirk plastered on his face. Why, well for one he was glad he finally back to work. He has been gone so long he was afraid that he had forgotten how to rule his job. However, today he'll be able to fix that.

Mr. Fields bowed his head in a respectful way then grabbed the teapot and proceeded to pour each of them a cup of hot tea. Seto's first then onto Joey's, who sat quietly to himself. He could tell by the young man's face that he had something on his mind and probably knew what it was but he wouldn't ask though. Joey never liked to shared his private thoughts unless it was necessary. Therefore, he cleared his throat a bit to grab his attention. "Here you go Joseph. Hot tea," he handed the cup out and waited him to take it, "Joseph?"

"Huh?" Joey shook away from his thoughts and looked up to Mr. Fields worried look then down to the cup he held out with a small smile. "Oh sorry, thanks Charlie." He took it and set it down carefully on the table, he then viewed over to his love as he did so and saw that same old smirk. He rutted his brow curiously. "And why are you smirking babe?" he asked wanting to start a conversation, it seemed too quiet for him to enjoy his breakfast.

"Oh I'm not smirking." Seto mumbled in a dismissing sort of way and just continued to read the paper with some interest, the smirk never left his lips. "Well what do you know, they've decide to tear down that old movie theater downtown," he then said before he took a sip form his teacup.

"Now don't try to change the subject." Joey smirked himself; he knew the only time Seto smirked like that was when he was up to something slightly devious. "You've been wearing that same smirk all morning."

"Haven't I now."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Joseph Master Seto. You have been smirking since you've came down," Mr. Fields spoke up as wanted to know as well.

Joey then took huge bite out of a piece of toast, "See even Charlie here noticed," he said through some breadcrumbs, "So, tell us already."

"Well you must know…" Seto then settled down his cup, "I have interview with a new employee this morning," he then rubbed his hands together devilishly, "Ah fresh meat."

Joey then rolled his eyes at the sound of that, "No wonder you're smirking."

"Yes. Today some poor fool is going to walk into my office with some gleam of small hope plastered on his face." A small titter left Seto's smirked lips, "And I get to smash them all to pieces."

"Now babe…" Joey began. He hated the sound of that already, "Try not to go overboard when you're interviewing him." He gave him somewhat of a serious, "Okay."

"Overboard, please." Seto leaned back against his chair without care.

"Yes, overboard. You know how you are." Joey softened his eyes and hoped to reason with him. He knew on how tough he could get with his workers, especially with Yami, "You don't want scare the poor dude off."

"Well, he took the risk didn't. Besides…" Seto said with a tiny annoyed huff before taking another sip of his tea "My Company. My workers. My way," he said harsher tone.

Joey rolled his eyes once again at Seto's usual stubborn attitude. Why can't he take his advice just this once? He sighed deeply, "Yeah, but Set-"

"Morning."

They all then viewed up at the two boys who wandered into the room, one full of half anxiousness and other full of serenity. Seto creased his brow at them a bit seriously as he watched them both have a seat at the table. "It's about time you two join us. Your breakfast is probably cold as ice by now." He shook his head, even though he was a little annoyed at their tardiness, he kept his voice calm.

"We're sorry Seto." Mokuba apologized before grabbed his glass of milk.

Seto then viewed him with a softer face, "Did you sleep well?" he asked and hoped that he did. Mokuba still had nightmares now and then. Because of that he couldn't help but still worry about him but thanks to Jun, who had agreed to counsel him, his brother's dreams have gotten lesser and lesser.

Mokuba just nodded and lined his face. He could hear the worry in his brother's voice and hated to worry him. So, sighed a little. "Yeah, I've slept fine big brother," he gave him a reassuring smile. In all honesty, with the counseling time that he has with Jun at the center, he was doing better. Although, he wished he could say the same for school, which was a different matter. He then frowned a bit but only for a second, he didn't want to let on about his troubles there, no, he didn't want to worry his brother even more.

Seto nodded back as he smiled just a bit, glad to hear that. However, in a split second he thought he saw a slight frown on his brother's face. He was about to ask him if there was something that troubled him but thought against it. He didn't want to upset him, especially since he was about to go to school, so he sigh himself. "That's good," he gave him a small smile.

"And how about you Noa?" Joey jumped in, he want the boy to feel left out or anything. Now has been living with them for almost a month now and he could still sense his uncertainty, not a whole lot but he felt troubled that the boy still had some lingering doubts. Therefore, he smiled at the boy, "You sleep well?" he asked before gave Seto's foot a good kick.

Oh, yes Noa." Seto perked up, "How did you sleep?" he turned to the boy.

Noa chewed his lip for minute, "Just fine si- Seto thanks," he answered in a quiet voice and gave them both a smile in return. After that, he then turned back to his plate and continued to eat his breakfast. He knew they were just trying to make him feel included which he was glad of, boy he hated these awkward moments they sometimes have.

Seto noticed on how the boy caught himself with the word 'sir'. He shook his head slightly, Noa's been here for almost a month now and he still couldn't help but addressed him with sir. He had to call his stepfather sir all the time and hated that so much. He was determined that he wasn't going make that mistake with Noa if he can help it.

Therefore, he rutted his brow in kind sort of way. "That's good," he inhaled a breath while he glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "Well you two hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late for school. I got to get going here myself, come along Charles," he stood up from the table. He gave Joey a quick kiss. A goodbye hug to each of his brothers before left for the door while Mr. Fields trailed along.

Bye Seto!" Mokuba called loudly after him so he can hear then turned to Noa and watched him eat quietly to himself. He rutted his brow somewhat bothered at the awkwardness in the air. With a sigh, he then turned to Joey who was finishing up his own breakfast when suddenly he thought of something, "Hey Joey, are we still going over to Yugi's shop tomorrow?"

Joey gulped down his final bite then viewed over while he smiled at the boy. "Why sure we are," he reached over and patted his back, "Seto said we could."

Cool, can't wait." Mokuba turned his head with an awaited smile, "Right Noa?" he smiled more, he knew on how much he liked the shop

Noa just nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I can't wait either."

Joey shook his head at their slight excitement before he sighed himself. "Well, we better get going here," he stood up slowly from the table, "Like your brother said, don't want to be late," he gave them a wink.

The two boys nodded, finished the remainder of their milk before stood up from the table. He went over door and they gathered up their school books then left out the door in the hurry.

* * *

Thanks for Reading :) Please, Review :) -- Razzleteddy


End file.
